deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffith
1= |-| 2= Griffith is the main antagonist of the anime/manga series, Berserk. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Batman vs. Griffith (Femto) (by TheDragonDemon) * Griffith vs Gilgamesh (Completed) * Griffith vs. Infinite (Completed) * Sephiroth vs. Griffith * DIO vs Griffith Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball) * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Doctor Doom * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Nightmare (Soulcalibur) * Oda Nobunaga (Onimusha) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Sesshomaru (InuYasha) * Sosuke Aizen * Thanos * Waluigi (SMG4) * Yhwach * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) History As a commoner's child destined to someday rule a kingdom of his own, Griffith created the Band of Hawks to achieve his dream at any cost such as being bribed to sleep with Lord Gennon of the Tudor kingdom for a war chest. Sometime after defeating Guts to win his services, having an encounter with Nosferatu Zodd who knew the significance of the crimson behelit the youth kept on him, Griffith is recruited by Midland and rises up the ranks while eliminating political threats such as the king's brother Julius and the queen herself. Things went Griffith's way until Guts left the group and he took it hard enough to sleep with the Midlander princess Charlotte, resulting in him being imprisoned and tortured for a year while his followers were labeled wanted men under his right-hand woman Casca. By the time Guts and the Hawks rescued him, the damage done too severe for him to pursue his dream, a crippled and despairing Griffith accidentally activates his behelit during a solar eclipse that sends himself, Guts, Casca, and the other rescuers to another plane where they meet four demonic beings called the God Hand. Griffith is given a choice to be reborn as the last of the God Hand to achieve his dream, accepting the offer after knowing that his transition requires his allies sacrificed to the God Head's monstrous apostles. By the time only Guts and Casca remained, having learned his entire life and family history have been arranged so he would ascend into an Astral being, Griffith emerges and is rechristened Femto. Though Guts and Casca were spirited away, the damage was done to them in the latter's sanity and the former's loss of his forearm and eye were done. For the next few years, because he is no longer of the physical world, Griffith remained with the God Hand in their realm until they arranged events in the city of St. Albion to give him back his corporeal form. By then, Griffith presents himself in the dreams of others as a Hawk of Light to be recognized as a savior of the people from the Kushan invaders upon his physical resurrection. The reconstituted Griffith proceeds to form a new Band of Hawks to battle the rouge apostle Ganishka in a war that ultimately results in blending the physical and astral realms while Griffith gains his own kingdom of Falconia. Death Battle Info Griffith's greatest strengths are his uncanny charisma to induce submission in others just by being around them. The sight of him and the sound of his voice are enough to bend anyone's will and turn them into loyal servants, ready to die at his command. As Femto, Griffith possessed the power to manipulate space and gravity to push an opponent back, create a black hole-like vacuum to crush multiple targets into oblivion, or redirect an opponent's attack to another target. Feats * As a military genius, he played a role in winning Midland's One Hundred Year war with Tudor and was the leader of the Midland Regular army during the Holy Demon War against Ganishka and his Kushan invasion force. * Singlehandedly defeated Guts twice in their initial meeting while he was still human. * He achieved world peace. Flaws * Made an enemy out of Guts. * Can be harmed by magically-endowed weapons that can effect spiritual beings. Gallery Peter Griffith.png|"Hey Lois, remember that time I joined some demons?" Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Asian Combatants Category:Berserk Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Gods Category:Hakusensha Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains